Richard Hatem
|lastwritten = |totalwritten = 4 |wikipedia = |imdb = Richard Hatem |twitter = @RichardHatem |season1 = X |season2 = X }} Richard Hatem is an American television and film screenwriter and producer. He is a member of the Writers Guild of America (WGA). He is also a professor on staff with the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), teaching a television writing class. Hatem left Grimm after season 2 to become a writer on the ABC show Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Early Life Hatem was born in Burbank, California and grew up in Monterey Park, California. Prior to his career in television writing and production, he was a waiter at Tony Roma's in Pasadena, California for several years. He also taught comedy traffic school for five years. When asked when he knew he wanted to be a writer, he stated, "I thought it happened when I was in high school. But apparently I'd written and talked about being a writer since I was about five. I just don't remember it. Back then I thought I wanted to be an actor and a stand-up comedian. I've done a little of both and want to do more." He attended the University of Southern California's School of Cinematic Arts, where he received a Bachelors degree in Film Production. Hatem lives in Pasadena, California, with his wife and children. Professional Background Film Hatem's career in filmmaking started in 1995, when he co-wrote Under Siege 2: Dark Territory with writer, director, and producer Matt Reeves. In 2002, Hatem wrote and co-produced The Mothman Prophecies. Television Hatem is a television writer and producer. In 2003, he created the ABC/Touchstone television series Miracles. He also served as the Co-Executive Producer and Writer. In 2005, Hatem worked with Fox Broadcasting Company, serving as the Supervising Producer of six episodes of the series Tru Calling and 13 episodes of the series The Inside. He wrote "The Loneliest Number" for The Inside and "The Last Good Day" for Tru Calling. He served as the Co-Executive Producer of 21 episodes of CW's Supernatural from 2005–2006. He also wrote two episodes entitled "Asylum" and "Phantom Traveler." In 2006, he was the Executive Producer of three episodes of the SyFy Channel mini-series The Lost Room. In 2007, he was Consulting Producer of the USA's The Dead Zone. He wrote two episodes of the series, entitled "Big Top" and "Exile." In 2010, he co-created and served as Executive Producer and Writer on the ABC television series The Gates. The series is executive-produced by Gina Matthews and written and executive-produced by Grant Scharbo and Hatem. In 2010, he created an ABC Studios untitled pilot. The crew included Chris Brancato, Bert Salke, and Gary Fleder. The cast included Katee Sackhoff: Julia Scott, Will Yun Lee: Eddie Lao, Richard T. Jones: Lt. Gerald Jaglom, Treat Williams: Jack Holt, Goran Visnjic: Angus Martin, Nia Long: Taylor Sanchez, and Jason Wiles: Christian Holt Miles Williams. Academics In addition to writing and producing, Hatem also teaches a television writing class for the extension program at the University of California, Los Angeles. Category:Writers